Those Nights
by Jackeline762
Summary: Recuerdo aquellas noches en las que solo paseabamos por la ciudad; sin preocupaciones, sin saber nada aun de Shreddery peleabmos con gente que apenas y si podia defenderse...Lamentablemente esas noches se fueron para nunca volver, aunque Mikey aun actue como si nunca se hubieran ido ¿Acaso no se da cuenta por lo que pasamos?...Especial de Navidad, y Song-Fic


**Felíz Navidad! y Prospero 2015! **

**He notado que este año no hay muchos fics navideños de las TMNT, así que quise hacer mi aporte, un aporte que se lo voy a dedicar a algunas personitas:**

**MissGRavedad: Feliz Navidad! Este pequeño fic esta 70% dedicado solo a ti, esta la segunda razón por la que no he podido hablar contigo. Ya me has dedicado chapters miles de veces así que esta vez es alrevéz, enserio espero que te guste X3**

**Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista: Amo casi todas tus historias, eres genial escribiendo! y quise dedicarte esto a ti porque esas historias tuyas son justamente lo quiero leer, son justamente las que yo quiero escribir. Espero te guste este pequeño aporte navideño**

**P.D: Ese fic MikeyxApril te juro que lo iba a subir la semana pasada, pero por cosas del destino, como borrar por error lo que llevaba hecho DX hace que me tarde, pero algun dia lo voy a terminar :D**

**Joy Hamato: Amiga quiero decirte que ese especial de navidad tuyo, me encantó, al igual que ese fic de amor interdimensional ¡I LOVE RAILEY! Tambien me encanto el otro de el precio del amor de hermanos es el honor X3 LOS AMO! ESpero que te guste este pequeño One-Shot**

**Bien pasando a otra cosa, esto es un Song-Fic, esta basado en la cancion "Those Nights" de Skillet, les recomiendo que la escucharan mientras leen ya que asi les da como el ambiente**

**Ahora sí, a Leer!...**

* * *

><p><strong>Those Nights<strong>

* * *

><p>...Otro bostezo más... Ni siquiera sé que hora es pero supongo que ya debería estar dormido, pero de todos modos para estar seguros, saco mi T-Phone<p>

_2:55 A.M_

Hace seis horas que debí dormirme, hace seis horas que debí estar en mi habitación (es decir, uno de los tantos cuartos vacíos con excepción de un colchón y una ventana) y hace seis horas que estoy aquí sentado debajo de este enorme árbol en el bosque

-Maldito insomio...

Honestamente nosé si es el insomnio lo que me tiene aquí despierto o es...eso... Pero prefiero echarle la culpa al insomnio

Vuelvo a sacar el teléfono y veo que aun faltan cuatro minutos para las tres de la mañana, a este ritmo va a tardar una eternidad en amanecer

Vuelvo a bostezar. Los párpados me pesan más que antes, pero no pienso dormirme...

-Aceptálo, no es insomnio- Me digo a mismo queriendo entrar en razón pero sencillamente no puedo...o no quiero

Volteo por primera vez en toda la noche a ver la vieja casa de la familia de April y noto como brillan todas esas luces por toda la casa, acompañadas de algunos de esos santas de cartón mal hechos

-Que idiota eres Mikey...

Fue mi bobo hermano menor el que se puso a colgar luces por todas partes de la casa, incluso por el granero; al igual que hizo esos santas con el cartón de unas cajas que encontramos en la casa. Si, el es el que mas emocionado esta con esto de la Navidad, pareciera que no se diera cuenta o ignorara la situación por la que estamos pasando...No es momento para decorar con luces ni hacer extraños hombres gordos vestidos de rojo; y se lo dejé bien claro...

_"¿No ves que hay cosas mas importantes que eso?"_

_"Vamos Rapha, relajate ya pasamos por mucho, ¿No cr..."_

_"¡Exacto! ¡Estamos pasando por mucho y tu solo piensas en festejar algo que nunca conocimos!"_

_"Si lo conocemos, si no, no lo estaría festejando"_

_"Lo conoces solo por April...¿Sabes qué? Mejor sigue con tus tonterías, de todos modos es lo único para lo que sirves"_

Esas palabras aun retumban en mi cabeza...Esas palabras solo fueron el comienzo de quizás la peor pelea que tuve con él...

Con ayuda de Leo logró hacer que los dibujos de cartón quedaran mas o menos entendibles y con ayuda de Donnie pudo poner las luces en los lugares altos y si no hubiera sido por las dos horas que estuvo suplicandonos de rodillas a Casey y a mí, ese pino lleno de más luces no estaría ahí dentro de la casa iluminando gran parte del lugar

_"...Es increíble la forma en que pone de lado los problemas..."_ Pienso para mis adentros recordando como seguía la pelea:

_"¡Yo al menos no soy un amargado que solo sabe quejarse de todo!"_

_"Prefiero ser un amargado que un niño llorón de diecisiete años que cree en un sujeto gordo con abrigo rojo"_

_"¡No soy un niño llorón! y ese sujeto es Santa ¡Y SI existe!"_

_"Es por eso que arruinas todo, vives en un mundo de fantasía, solo quieres pizza y nunca piensas en nada"_

_"¡Yo no arruino tod..."_

_"¡Siempre arruinas las misiones! Tenemos que estar vigilándote las 24 horas para que no hagas algo estúpido, además de que nunca prestas atención a nada"_

Ya a este punto, Mikey se había callado...

_"Es mas, ¡Si no fuera por ti apuesto a que no estaríamos aquí, ya habríamos acabo con el krang y con Shredder!"_

Recuerdo que Mikey solo estaba ahí parado sosteniendo las luces que iba a colgar, mirando al suelo con un semblante algo triste, pero aunque lo viera así, no me contuve y le dije lo peor que podía decirle...

_"Es por todo lo que haces que Splinter esta tan decepcionado de ti"_

Me recuesto del árbol, sintiendo lo mismo que sentí cuando lo ví soltar aquellas luces que al caer al suelo, aparte de romperse, hicieron un fuerte eco que los demás escucharon y llegaron corriendo a donde estábamos...

Leonardo fue el primero en preguntar que había pasado y al explicarle, empezó a defender a Mikey haciendo otra de las muchas peleas entre él y yo

Pero durante la pelea pude ver como Mikey pasaba repetidamente sus manos por sus ojos aguados a la vez que salía corriendo de ahí sin que nadie lo notara

O bueno, casi nadie...

Y es que días antes de que ocurriera la invasión Kraang y tuviéramos que venir, Splinter le había dado un fuerte regaño a Mikey por sus típicas bromas... Pero mas que molesto se veía decepcionado y eso...Hasta Mikey lo notó, pero no le dio importancia, de hecho, Leo y yo de verdad creímos por unos momentos que no había notado ese sentimiento...lamentablemente solo aparentaba no haberlo notado

-Y yo solo se lo volví a recordar

_**Recuerdo cuando**_

_**solíamos reír**_

_**por nada en realidad**_

_**era mejor que volverse loco**_

_**por intentar resolver todos los problemas por los que pasábamos**_

...Recuerdo las primeras veces que salíamos a la superficie, en aquel entonces solo era para buscar pizza y saber lo mas posible sobre esos 'cerebros en cuerpos de robots' como les decíamos antes de saber que se hacían llamar 'Kraang'. Recuerdo que mientras teníamos quince, si pensábamos mas que nada en divertirnos...Y es que era divertido luchar con los malos

-Como en una película- Sonrio al recordar como nos sentíamos al principio de la historia..Una historia que lentamente se tornó a un color mas oscuro cuando nos enfrentamos por primera vez a Shredder...

**_Olvidando todo_**

**_porque en esas noches nos levantábamos para nunca caer_**

**_juntos nos enfrentábamos a todo_**

**_recuedo cuando nos quedábamos..._**

**_Levantados hasta tarde, hablando toda la noche_**

**_en esa habitación oscura, iluminada por la luz de la T.V_**

**_entre todos los duros momentos de mi vida_**

**_esas noches me mantenían vivo_**

**_escuchábamos la radio durante toda la noche_**

**_no queríamos volver a casa para otra lucha_**

**_entre todos los duros momentos de mi vida_**

**_esas noches me mantenía vivo_**

...Recuerdo también cuando a nuestros dieciséis, ya no era tan divertido el asunto del superhéroe, cuando salvamos por primera vez al mundo nos dimos cuenta de que no era un juego y había muchas vidas en peligro. Lo intentamos, pero sin importar nuestro esfuerzo, todo se fue de mal en peor, empezando por la mutación del padre de April y cuando se alejo de nosotros un tiempo, siguiendo por..por...

-Spike...

O como se hace llamar ahora: 'Slash', pasando por la noticia de que la hija de Splinter esta viva y terminando con la invasión que dejo prácticamente en ruinas a toda New York, y la causa de que ahora estemos en este granero

El sueño me esta ganando. Vuelvo a ver la casa y noto que se encienden las luces de mi habitación

-Oh no

Ya debieron darse cuenta que no estoy, pero realmente no tengo ganas de ir para allá, así que desvío la vista a otra parte con la esperanza de que no me encuentren hasta la mañana

**_Recuerdo cuando_**

**_solíamos conducir a cualquier sitio excepto este_**

**_un viaje tan largo que nos hacía olvidar nuestras vidas_**

**_éramos muy jóvenes y estábamos confusos por las cosas que no sabíamos_**

**_Reír o llorar_**

**_esas noches fueron nuestras_**

**_vivirán y nunca morirán_**

**_juntos estaremos levantados por siempre_**

...Aunque sé que jamás diré esto en voz alta, admito que extraño esas noches, ya que esas noches de hace dos años, la vida era mucho más fácil y, de cierta forma, 'normal' (lo mas normal que puede ser la vida de un mutante adolescente). Estábamos todos juntos y Shredder y el Kraang no estaban conspirando juntos, April aún tenía una vida normal, a excepción de nosotros, sus amigos mutantes,... Spike aun estaba conmigo...No había tanta presión

Sigo cabeceando y sin darme cuenta, cierro los ojos mientras me relajo y...

-¿Eh?- Justo cuando estaba por quedarme dormido, escuchó unos crujidos, como el de las hojas secas al partirse

El sueño se esfuma y me pongo alerta para lo que sea que provoque ese ruido, "¿Y si es Leo? ¿O Donnie? ¿O Casey?" pienso esperando que no sea cierto, y desgraciadamente no lo es, es algo peor...

De golpe los crujidos cesan, y oigo una agitada respiración algo cerca

Volteo a todas partes pero no veo nada a pesar de seguir eacuchandolo. Decido levantarme y buscar quien es el que respira así. Camino dando vueltas alrededor del árbol en el que hace un rato estaba recostado y finalmente mi vista se fija en una sombra que al verla con mas detenimiento esta también se fija en mí y no me da tiempo ni para sorprenderme cuando escucho que me llama

-¡Raph!- Corre hacia mí y se detiene justo enfrente respirando agitadamente -Hermano, no sabes... cuanto corrí..buscándote...- Dice entrecortadamente recuperando el aliento

-...¿Mikey? ¿Que haces depsierto?- Hubiera pensado encontrarme a Bobonardo o Casey o Donnie o hasta a April, pero nunca a Mikey

-No te ví en tu habitación, ni tampoco en el resto de la casa...Creí que estarías aquí, ¡Y así es!- He notado que tiene una muy extraña sonrisa que me empieza a irritar, nosé porque, pero se me hace un poco...falsa

-No me has respondido, ¿Que haces despierto a estas horas?

-Ah...p-pues, yo...- Empieza a balbucear, pero lo interrumpo cuando la poca luz de la luna me deja ver sus ojos...sus rojos e hinchados ojos...

-¿Estuviste llorando?- Pregunto de golpe y el se calla para mirarme sorprendido y algo nervioso. Por fin desapareció esa sonrisa

-¿D-de que h-hablas?

-Tus ojos están rojos e hinchados, eso solo pasa después de estar horas llorando- Se queda en silencio por nos segundos para después volver a formar esa mueca que ahora que lo pienso, parece de todo menos una sonrisa

-¿Porque estaría llorando?- Me responde -Quizás ya te estas quedando ciego, Rapha- Intenta sonar gracioso pero a mi no me hace nada de gracia

-Vete a dormir- Digo con tono de voz seco y le doy la espalda para caminar hasta otro árbol, lo más lejos posible de él. Si, aún sigo molesto con él, sé que le dije cosas que no debía, pero nada hubiera pasado si no actuara como actúa

-¡Espera!- Corre hacia mí hasta quedar justo enfrente

-¿Qué?- Digo con el mismo tono seco, cruzado de brazos

Se queda en silencio unos momentos, como pensando que hacer

-...¿Qué haces aquí?- Me extraña su pregunta al igual que su actitud, pero igualmente respondo con un 'no te importa', y cambio de rumbo tratando de alejarme de él otra vez

Se siente un incomodo silencio a excepción de las hojas secas que se parten mientras camino. Decido sentarme recostado de otro de los tantos arboles

-¿Que pasó?

Extrañado pero aun molesto, le devuelvo la pregunta

-¿Qué pasó con qué?

Vuelve ese sonido de las hojas y vuelve a aparecer de pie enfrente de mí, suelta un suspiro y se sienta a mi lado también recostado del árbol -¿Qué pasó el viejo Raphael?-...Sigo sin entender

-¿De que hablas?

-De cuando eras menos amargado- Dice en forna de puchero

Me agarro la cabeza buscando paciencia para lograr entender a que quiere llegar preguntando eso-Mira, será mejor que te largues de mi vista antes que te quite el color ver-

-¡¿Lo ves?!- Me interrumpe -Ahora siempre me amenazas par que me vaya, o me regañas por todo lo que hago como ayer- Deja de verme para girar su cabeza al frente, a algún punto en especial -Ahora todos están así

-No estaríamos así si no hicieras tantas estupideces...

-¿Seguro que es por mí?- Gira denuevo la cabeza y me mira...¿Serio? Creo que la falta de sueño me esta afectando

-Por ti y por lo que pasamos, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de-

-¿De qué?¿De que estamos en medio de la nada en un viejo granero mientras el Kraang destruye New York o quizás todo el mundo? ¿De qué Sensei podría estar muerto al igual que Karai? ¿De que aunque Leo se este recuperando, aun esta muy mal?- Dice molesto, como si lo estuviera tomando por un idiota, cosa que era verdad, pero lo que de verdad me sorprendió fueron sus ojos aun rojos e hinchados, ahora amenazando con soltar lágrimas sin control

-Si sabes todo eso ¿Por qué estas tan pendiente de la dichosa navidad? ¿Por qué andas siempre tan feliz si no hay razón para estarlo?

-Porque estamos juntos...- Responde viendo al cielo, tambien lo veo y noto que ahora tiene unos tonos naranjas y rosados. En cualquier momento va a amanecer

-Porque aunque Leo este mal, al menos sigue con nosotros y mejora mas cada día, porque estoy seguro que Splinter y Karai están bien...Después de todo, Splinter es el mejor- Vuelve a mostrar su sonrisa, pero esta vez si parece una sonrisa -...Y Karai también es difícil de vencer- Me contagia su sonrisa al recordar cada batalla contra ella

Nos quedamos en silencio viendo el estrellado cielo de la que debería ser la mañana del día mas feliz del mundo

**_Recuerdo cuando_**

**_solíamos reír_**

**_y ahora deseo que esas noches duraran_**

-Extraño esas noches en las que solo salíamos al restaurante de Murakami-san y a saber quienes eran los Kraang- Suelta de pronto y con una cara que refleja tristeza me mira, y yo le devuelvo la mirada. Tardo unos segundos en responder, lamentablemente paso por lo mismo así que nosé que decirle

**_Recuerdo cuando nos quedábamos..._**

**_Levantados hasta tarde, hablando toda la noche_**

**_en esa habitación oscura, iluminada por la luz de la T.V_**

**_entre todos los duros momentos de mi vida_**

**_esas noches me mantenían vivo,_**

**_escuchábamos la radio durante toda la noche_**

**_no queríamos volver a casa para otra lucha_**

**_entre todos los duros momentos de mi vida_**

**_esas noches me mantenía vivo_**

Pero cuando decido hablar, solo puedo decir:

-Esas noches nos pertenecen, a nosotros y solo a nosotros... ellas vivirán y te aseguro que algún día volverán, talvez mas pronto de lo que imagines- Lo dije quizás para reconfortarme mas a mi que al él. Mikey sonrió por ultima vez, se limpio los ojos antes de empezara a llorar, y se levanto para luego ofrecerme la mano para levantarme

-Nah, me quedaré un esto más, tu ve a dormir- Se aleja con el mismo ruido de las hojas hasta entrar a la casa, yo solo sigo viendo al cielo hasta que una música me saca de mis pensamientos

-¿Acaso es...?-

Miro nuevamente la casa y noto como las luces parpadean al ritmo de la música, sin pensarlo me pongo de pie y camino hasta quedar en la entrada

No quiero encontrarme con Leo, Donnie, Casey o April todavía, pero la curiosidad por comprobar esa música es mayor; así que con un suspiro y un fuerte jalón abro la puerta para encontrarme con el gran pino decorado de forma navideña y muchas luces de distintos colores, las cuales también parpadean al ritmo de la música ¿Tienen esa musica incorporada?

-Creí que te quedarías- Veo a Mikey bajando las escaleras y noto el gorro navideño que lleva en la cabeza

-¿Tu pusiste esa música?- Mikey se quita el gorro en cuanto se da cuenta que lo trae puesto y nerviosamente responde

-...¿Sí?- Dice como si temiera que lo volviera a regañar como ayer

No puedo evitar sonreírle -Feliz navidad, Mikey

Termina de amanecer y van bajando los demás, y me doy cuenta de que ninguno se entero que no dormí, supe que el que encendio las luces fue Mikey, pero...¿Por qué tanto empeño en encontrarme?

No lo sé. Lo único que sí sé, es lo único que Mikey no me respondió en la noche

¿Por qué le daba mas importancia a cosas como la Navidad y no a lo que pasábamos?

...Quizás si le daba importancia, quizás le daba igual o más importancia que lo demás, pero solo le gusta ver las cosas positivas de la vida...supongo que es por eso también que nunca supe porque había llorado...Quizás, y solo quizás, no quiere que lo veamos triste; todo lo contrario, quiere que lo veamos siempre sonriente, aunque sea una sonrisa falsa; quiere ser el que anime a todos cuando las cosas vayan mal, como siempre lo ha hecho...

Quizás y solo quizás...ninguno de nosotros lo conocemos realmente... solo conocemos esa sonrisa que me temo que siempre sea falsa, incluso en aquellas noches tan lejanas...

_**Esas noches nos pertenecen**_

_**no hay nada malo con nosotros...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer! Si llegaste hasta aquí es porque te gusto ¿no? De todas formas dime lo que piensas en un review <strong>

**Yo por lo menos, creo que este fic no tiene un rumbo claro, empece con algo y termine con otra osa distinta ¿qué creen ustedes? Tambien pienso que me fije mas en Mikey que en Raph, y eso que esta hecho desde la perpectiva de Raph, pero nóse si me gusto como quedo al final sobretodo por esa cancion tan hermosa, es mi favorita**

**Bye y Feliz Navidad!**


End file.
